swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Togruta
The Togrutas are a humanoid species from the planet Shili. The race exhibits head-tails which were similar to those of Twi'leks, perhaps suggesting a common ancestry. Togrutas are also distinguished by montrals, large hollow horn-like projections from the top of their heads; these give the species a form of passive echolocation. Biology and Appearance Togrutas have rusty skin tones ranging in hue from orange to red, with white pigmentation on their faces, and greyish lips. White stripes also adorn various parts of their bodies, including their chests, legs, backs, arms, lekku (head-tails), and montrals. The pattern of stripes varies from individual to individual. This red and white pattern is a phenotype left over from their ancestor's camouflage that helped them to blend in with their natural surroundings, especially the red-and-white turu-grass which dominated Shili's scrublands. Their heads bear two montrals, and three (rarely four) head-tails, whose stripes are darker than those of the montrals. Togruta have the ability to sense the proximity and movement of physical objects around them by means of their hollow montrals, which detect space ultrasonically. Young Togrutas' montrals and posterior head-tail do not fully grow until adolescence, when their montrals become curved and their third head-tail grows to the length of their two main head-tails. As predators, Togrutas have sharp incisors, which they use to painlessly kill thimiars, their primary prey, causing the creatures postmortem death spasms. This gives outsiders the false impression that Togrutas are venomous. However, Togrutas do nothing to dispel this misconception and even take advantage of the intimidating presence it gives them. Society and Culture Togrutas have a strong sense of unity and togetherness. On their native homeworld of Shili, they rely on each other and band together to take a stand against the massive monsters that hunt them, such as the akul. It is said that the creatures of Shili most often attack in groups, which is even more reason for the native Togrutas to work together. While most of Shili is covered in the scrublands where the Togrutas hunt their herbivorous prey, the Togrutas live in small communities in the forest valleys, where the canopies keep them out of sight. Togrutas are known for their habit of not wearing shoes; they believe that the land is spiritually connected to them, and wearing shoes cuts them off from a bond with the land. In the pack, every able Togruta is expected to contribute his or her own share, as any food attained is distributed equally. Togrutas are also known for their belief that those who cannot keep up should be left to fend for themselves, because that is nature's way. Other sentient species find this particular belief quite inhumane. Those within a pack who lead have a difficult time with fulfilling their goals because of the risk of becoming individualistic. As hunters, the Togrutas show off the pelts and teeth of their game as a sign of pride and maturation. Ironically, special pride is taken in the teeth of akul that a Togruta has taken down as an individual. These teeth are often made into jewelry such as an akul-tooth headdress or a necklace, which also incorporates metals, stones, and pearls found on Shili. Togrutas spoke the Togruti language, which had a few elements of Basic. Togrutas are tranquil and silent by nature; though when the situation calls for it, they are true warriors. Their fidelity to their beliefs is legendary, as is their happiness within large groups. Togrutas, not surprisingly, excel at teamwork and the ability to associate with different cultures. To an extent, Togrutas have an aversion to isolation and make efforts to have friends around for companionship. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 13D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D/4D+2 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/4D+1 *'MECHANICAL:'1D/4D *'PERCEPTION:' 2D/4D+1 *'STRENGTH:' 1D/3D+2 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/4D *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Camouflage: Togruta characters possess colorful skin patterns which help them blend in with natural surroundings (much like the stripes of a tiger). This provides them with a +2 pip bonus to hide skill checks. Spatial Awareness: Using a form of passive echolocation, Togruta can sense their surroundings. If unable to see, a Togruta character can attempt a Moderate search skill check. Success allows the Togruta to perceive incoming attacks and react accordingly by making defensive rolls. Story Factors Believed to be Venomous: Although they are not poisonous, it is a common misconception by other species that Togruta are venomous. Group Oriented: Togruta work well in large groups, and individualism is seen as abnormal within their culture. When working as part of a team to accomplish a goal, Togruta characters are twice as effective as normal characters (ie, they contribute a +2 pip bonus instead of a +1 pip bonus when aiding in a combined action). Category:Races